


If I say yes, will you hang on a little longer?

by quickmanifyouloveme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cancer, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickmanifyouloveme/pseuds/quickmanifyouloveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you fight for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I say yes, will you hang on a little longer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folignos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folignos/gifts).



_Derek_ , she says, _fight for me_.

Just like that. _Fight for me_ , like she’s given up. Like she tried to grab a gun and felt dry soil stain her fingers, like she took the dirt and threw it into her coffin. Like she needs someone to cover her back while she digs, like they’re soldiers in a sandy wasteland and they’ve taken a break to bury their brothers before they return to the bedlam.

She chooses him. She pats his hand weakly, cold tips seeking his pulse. She smiles at him and whispers, and he kisses her before she can say anything else, make him promise to bury her himself.

She sighs into his mouth, and he crumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a potentially-long AU wherein (most of) the Hales are humans.


End file.
